Ducha
by Luka-sama
Summary: Bakugou suponía que entrar a la ducha en ese momento fue un golpe (literal) de suerte. FemMidoriya x Bakugou.


_Hay que aprovechar mi inspiración con FemMidoriya, pero creo que me quedare con Kaa-chan como su pareja por el momento. Es que los dos tienen mucho material si hago que Izuku sea chica XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Ducha**

Habían días de mierda para Bakugou, desde que había entrado a la academia habían días buenos como clasificación tírate de un puente. El haber crecido creyéndose la última coca-cola del desierto, jugaba en su contra cuando al entrar a la academia descubrió que no todos apestaban, existían tipos molestos como Todoroki que si usaba sus dos Quirk lograban joderle la vida.

Pero claro ninguno fue un tormento como Deku, su estúpida amiga de la infancia sin Quirk que había desarrollado uno "mágicamente" que lograba darle pelea. Lo peor es que la muy perra lo había observado tan detalladamente que predecía sus ataques sin dificultad. Ahora en su tercer año aun no sentía un poco de culpabilidad por la forma tan violenta que siempre usaba para atacarla.

Sus compañeros solían gruñirle cuando al pasar por el lado de Deku solía darle algún manotazo en la cabeza. Comenzaban con esa mierda de que a las chicas hay que tratarlas delicadamente, que no se debe ser grosero y un montón de burradas que a él poco le importaba. Deku de niña cuando solía jugar juntos se quejaba que no le gustaba que la trataran diferente.

Pues no la trataba diferente.

Para él solo era Deku, una molesta niña que ahora consideraba su amiga. Habían faltado varios golpes entre ellos, algunos secuestros, enfrentamientos con villanos, trabajar en equipo y más golpes, para lograrlo. Pero él sentía que era solo otro chico a su lado, Deku no era alguien taaaan femenina para considerarla como una señorita.

No podía simplemente considerar femenina a la chica que lo mando a volar de un puñetazo cuando se burló de su peso.

Además si no consideraba que Deku era una niña podían ir por los video juegos, comer ramen como cerdos, pelear en el barro cuando no aceptaban la derrota y herirla sin ningún remordimiento. Porque aun sentía algo mal, muy en el fondo de su conciencia, la vez que prácticamente machaco a Uraraka en la competencia.

Pero Deku era eso, era Deku.

-Eso dices por que no has visto como le creció el pecho-hablo su compañero de clase cuyo nombre olvidaba, el tipo de rayos y retraso mental.

Lo vio como si fuera un loco.

¿Deku con pechos?

Si esa chica siempre fue plana como una tabla.

-Esa no es forma de hablar de nuestras compañeras de clase-llego Iida jodiendo la diversión de sus amigos.

De reojo noto como Todoroki parecía aliviado de eso, pues el chico tenía un chispazo de cariño a su torpe amiga, por no decir que estaba colado de pies a cabezas de amor por su amiga. Si bien al principio su amiga no era tan popular, en su tercer año sus compañeros no dejaban de hablar de la chica y juraba que al menos seis querían invitarla a salir.

Pero no lo hacían.

¿Por qué?

Al parecer pensaban que era su chica, algo que había dejado claro, no era cierto, pero le importaba poco. Si Deku no tenía citas de esa forma no tendría que preocuparse por toparse en una escena para mayores de edad. Seguiría siendo su estúpida amiga y harían cosas de chicos.

Ignoro a los chicos y salió con una toalla en su cuello.

Esa ducha había sido relajante, excepto por los estúpidos que insistían que Midoriya y él eran algo.

Rodo los ojos.

-BAKUGOU-gritaba a lo lejos un profesor que lo dejo congelado.

El recuerdo de él explotando sin querer un compuesto en química y no limpiar los frascos bien, ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado una mezcla altamente explosiva sin cerrar…además en su entrenamiento el sonido de una explosión preocupo a su profesor de turno.

Mierda.

Sabía que fue él.

La sombra a lo lejos le hizo tomar la primera puerta que vio y entrar algo temeroso, no es como si tuviera miedo de decir que él fue el culpable…pero aquel profesor nuevo tenía un Quirk que le intimidaba un poco, prácticamente te dejaba sin sentir tu cuerpo y tus sentidos se cerraban, luego este te llevaba algún lugar traumático para castigarte y dejarte dos horas sin Quirk. Haber permanecido atado de cabeza en el último piso de la academia le había dejado claro, con ese tipo no se juega.

Escucho un quejido de sorpresa en su espalda que le hizo girar confuso.

¿Había alguien?

La persona y él quedaron mudos durante un segundo procesando la escena frente a ellos.

Uno: estaban en las duchas femeninas.

Dos: solo estaban ellos.

Tres: uno de ellos dos no tenía ropa mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Bakugou estaban abiertos todo lo posible, luego bajo sin poder evitar la mirada para descubrir que, para su horror, sus compañeros no habían estado del todo equivocados cuando dijeron que a Deku le había crecido el pecho. Al bajar un poco más noto que el cabello verdoso de su amiga era totalmente natural.

No solo eso.

En esos segundos que parecían eternos pudo contornear todo el cuerpo de la chica, como la apariencia masculina ahora eran curvas, como su cabello verdoso le llegaba a la cadera y las cicatrices cubrían una de sus manos. Pero a pesar de sus cosas en contra de la moda femenina que todas sus compañeras chillaban, se veía jodidamente sexy, incluso sintió un calor crecer en su interior.

Las mejillas de la chica se incendiaron y las de él se sonrojaron levemente.

Ambos habían notado como había visto, tal vez de más.

-¡Hentai!-chillo Deku intentando con una mano tapar su pecho y con otra lanzando un envase de acondicionador con toda su fuerza.

Lo último que vio Bakugou al parecer, pues la fuerza monstruosa de la chica lo había estampado con fuerza en la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Pero joder.

Había valido la pena.

 **Fin**

 _Si sigo por este camino creo ver un Lemon saliendo de algún lado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
